


And so, he waits

by glowlikethefireflies



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert has heart eyes, Pining, Shirbert, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowlikethefireflies/pseuds/glowlikethefireflies
Summary: It's Prissy's wedding day, but Gilbert can't help but notice someone other than the bride...(From Gilbert's POV/some thoughts on THAT scene in 2x08)





	And so, he waits

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in YEARS -- but this show / fandom inspired me to start writing again :)
> 
> Update: Added a gif I created from the episode.

As Gilbert turned to watch the bride make her grand entrance, he noticed a familiar flash of auburn appear across the aisle. Anne. A small smile began to creep across his face as he watched her gaze in wonder at Prissy. She smiled, just then, as the bride made her way toward the alter.

Anne adores all things beautiful. So, of course, one of her very favorite places to be is at a wedding. Gilbert never cared much for weddings, unless he knew the couple very well, and even then, they weren’t all that exciting. But he could see himself getting married once he was older. He could see himself with the love of his life. He could see her dressed all in white.

What he wouldn’t do to see Anne in white.

As Prissy passed between them, Anne shifted her gaze from the girl to him. He was caught. Caught right in his fantasy. But he didn’t dare tear his eyes away. Anne rarely gave him the time of day, no less returned his ever-increasing gazes toward her. More often than not, she seemed oblivious to his stares. Or indifferent. Or annoyed. But this was different. He took the moment to regard her before him. She had a soft pale blue ribbon in her hair: a striking contrast to her crimson locks. She wore her special dress that she reserved for only the finest of occasions. It made his heart swell to see her look so happy. He wished, in that moment, that she could always be so happy. No one he knew deserved happiness more so than Anne. It’s not that he pitied her or her past. He just loved her.

Her smile faltered as her eyes slowly dropped down away from his. She turned to face the alter as an obvious blush pink flowed across her cheeks.

Gilbert kept his eye on her for another moment or two; just waiting to see if she’d look back.

She didn’t.

He always tried to push away those thoughts of doubt. No, it wasn’t that Anne didn’t feel something toward him. Rather, she seemed guarded. As if she weren’t fully ready to let him in just yet. Like when they had a moment at the tree together on Christmas Eve. He’d of kissed her right then and there, if she’d let him. Perhaps she knew that. Perhaps that’s precisely why she pulled back.

He was older and more mature. More aware of his feelings...or more willing to accept their truth.

But Anne would be ready one day, he thinks to himself.

One day, she wouldn’t look away when their eyes locked for just a fraction too long. One day, she wouldn’t pull back. One day, she wouldn’t just see him as her rival in school. One day, she wouldn’t scoff at the very idea of being with him.

One day, she would be ready.

And so, he waits.


End file.
